


Stars in Monochrome

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Blake and Weiss watch the stars together.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Kudos: 15





	Stars in Monochrome

A night like any other;  
A night they'd never known.  
Every day is an adventure  
With life in monochrome.

They saw the world and in  
Each other brilliant lights and darks,  
But in tempered years of wisdom  
They saw also greys apart.

The shimmerings of color  
Forever passed them by;  
They'd lost their sight together,  
But still, they saw the night.

"Shadows of the sky, so bright!"  
Blake sipped her tea, held Weiss' hand.  
"The light of dark is best when viewed  
Together, in closeness; together with you."


End file.
